Obsessively Yours
by nakochan
Summary: Yuuki adores Kaiba... and she'll do anything and everything to get to him. This is also a story written at the same time as "Shelter Me" but with a much darker underlying theme. Yuuki and Nozomi are my original characters.
1. A Whisper From The Past

Seto Kaiba was THE eye candy for girls at Domino High. There was no denying that. Tall, ice blue eyes, master duelist, deep voice, long dramatic coat, and the fact that he was a genius with dueling technology and owner of his own company was definitely a plus. Girls were all over Seto the second he walked into school every morning. "Morning, Seto!" "How're you doing, Seto-kun?" "How's business, Seto-senpai?" "I hear you beat another conceited duelist, Seto!" "You're so talented, Seto-san!" followed by a series of giggles and whispers of, "He's so hot!" "Did you see him look at me when he passed by?" "He's so cute I could MELT!"

Seto never showed any sign that he acknowledged his vast fanclub. He walked through the crowds of girls as if they were mere statues, eyes straight ahead, the metal suitcase by his side. Even though he passed through silently, somehow he always left a wave of dizzy squealing fangirls behind him.

There was even an underground Seto Kaiba Fan Club. Members owned self-made Seto plushies and devoted their time to following Seto everywhere he went, prided themselves on knowing his class schedule and classes to the minutest detail, and knowing his brands of clothes and having his newest dueling devices. Without a doubt, this elite club was THE club to be in if you were a Seto obsesser.

There was one person who couldn't stand the SKFC. Her name: Yuuki Tagaji. In fact, she couldn't stand ANY Seto fangirl. She adored Seto to the point where her whole closet was a shrine to him- a complete deck that copied his deck exactly, photos of him in all different sizes, tapes of his dueling tournaments. Even gum that he had chewed and thrown away, she had carefully picked up from the trashcan as if it were a diamond. She was proud of herself for having eight pieces of such gum, and in their original wrappers as well. They were on display now on the highest shelf in her closet. Every night she burned incense and knelt in front of her Seto poster, in the sweet choking perfume, and sat motionless for hours imagining how perfect her world would be if Seto were by her side.

------------------------------------------

Seto waited for his front door to do its routine eye retina scan, and as the door slid open he noticed a white envelope on the floor. He bent down, picked it up and turned it over. It was addressed simply to "Seto Kaiba", and written in beautiful cursive. Seto frowned. He usually got loads of fanmail every day, girls begging for his time of day, and he usually threw them all down the incinerator without a second thought. Still, it seemed a shame to not open this one. He liked the way his name looked.

He slit the envelope and slid out a thin sheet of pressed-rice paper, with a faint smell of roses, and a hazy single rose painted in watercolor on the stationery. He was actually glad he hadn't thrown this one away. It looked like whoever had written it had actually put some genuine thought into it. His heart nearly stopped when he read the first paragraph, the words escaping his lips in soft hisses and intakes of breath.

"My darling Seto,

I know it has been years since we last saw one another. When you visited Japan, bent on showing the Prime Minister your newest method of dueling, you were the last person I thought I would fall in love with. You were handsome, yes, but I was thrown off by your icy attitude, shunning all warm emotion. I was surprised when I saw how you cared for your younger brother, Mokuba, when he fell off the security fence trying to climb it. There was concern in those unfathomable blue eyes of yours, a sense of worry when you bent over him as he slept in his bed. You wouldn't eat or sleep either. You spent all your time by his bed, watching him lying so still as if he'd never wake up. I remember how worn out you looked when I came in and gently placed my hands on your shoulders. How you flinched under my touch because you were so unused to sympathy..."

Seto's heart was thumping wildly in his chest. She'd found him. Japan... Nozomi was her name. Her dark brown eyes, so full of feeling, the long shimmering black hair, the delicate fingertips, the rose-petal soft cheeks and the low cooing voice. He'd fallen in love with her unconsciously, not realizing it until it was impossible to contain his feelings for her. Making love to her was like diving into a sea of poetry, an ocean he wanted to drown in forever. There was nothing else in the world he wanted so much in his entire life.

"...but I knew, finally, under all that you still had a heart. I comforted you until Mokuba was well again. I will never forget how you finally lay your head in my lap, and I could run my fingers through your hair, massage the worry from your forehead, and gaze into your crystal-blue eyes. And your touch was like fire that night we finally became one, your heart beating with mine, the sweet taste of you on my lips. I knew there was no one else I could love more than you, Seto.

Only Father didn't approve of it. After I urged you to leave, he stormed into my room and slapped me across the face and called me a common whore. That I was too young to understand what true love was, and that sleeping with you was something I should be publicly shamed for. He denounced you and promised to kill you if you ever came back. He forced me to go through the virgin rites again, to purify myself, but even as they sprinkled holy water on me, Seto, I was remembering the sound of your deep breathing, music to my ears, the words you whispered in my ear as we caressed. I refused to think of myself as anything but stained with your love.

Because of my defiance, Father washed his hands of me and said I could do as I wished. He no longer acknowledged me as his daughter. I stayed in Japan long enough to pack my things and then went straight to America. My love, it has taken me years to find you. When I came upon your front door I was suddenly frightened that you might have forgotten me. Please, tell me you haven't? My heart aches for you and my whole being longs for your touch. Meet me under the streetlight across from the dueling shop at nine tonight, for old time's sake, if not for love.

Eternally yours,  
Nozomi"

Seto clutched the letter in his hands. "It's been so long..." he whispered, holding the tears in. "I still love her more than anything... to see and hold her again..." He frantically kissed the letter and said, "I'll go see you... and never let you go again..."

------------------------------------------

In the darkness, a shadow moved. It had been listening to Seto all this time. He had been too shocked to remember to close the door while he had been reading. Now as he turned to go into the house, a ray of moonlight fell on the figure. It was Yuuki. And she looked furious.


	2. In The Dark

Nozomi Hajime stood under the streetlight across from the dueling shop at fifteen minutes to nine. She nervously twisted a silk hair ribbon etched with miniscule golden dragons and phoenixes, around and around in her hands. Seto had bought it for her while he was in Japan. "Red is a beautiful color for your hair," he had said, holding the ribbon up to the raven-black strands. She had blushed under his admiring gaze. Now she glanced nervously at the silver watch on her thin wrist, and up and down the street. Why was she so nervous? Would Seto really not show up? Had he forgotten all about her? Even worse… had he fallen in love with someone else? What if she'd been hoping for nothing?

Steady footsteps fell on her ear, and a quick look down the street showed a shadowy figure, in a long trench-like coat, hands in pockets, walking her way. She held her breath. "Seto-san," she whispered.

The figure drew nearer, and she could barely contain herself. She wanted to run and fling her arms around him, but something stopped her. Seto was taller, wasn't he? And he never walked with his head down. It was always held up high, like a duelist champion should. There was something else missing. She racked her memories for what it was, but couldn't think of anything.

While her thoughts were distracted, a strong arm grasped her around the neck and a hand covered her mouth. She tried to gasp but her air was cut off. "Hello, love," said a husky voice in her ear.

That was not Seto Kaiba's voice. Even if she couldn't remember anything else, she could never forget his voice. And the one that had just spoken wasn't his. She clawed desperately at the arm around her neck, unable to breathe.

"Did you miss me, baby?" The voice said mockingly.

The grip around her neck grew tighter.

"See this, hon?" A hand raised in the lamplight, shining on a six-inch blade.

Nozomi's eyes widened. She tried in vain to loosen her captor's grip.

And tighter.

Nozomi was starting to feel faint. No, no, she thought desperately. I can't let it end this way. Save me, Seto! She screamed silently in her mind.

The voice suddenly changed. It sounded much more feminine. "Don't worry. You won't miss Seto for long. Not while I'm around."

The hand jerked Nozomi's chin up, her eyes wide with fear. She could feel the razor-sharp edge of the blade against her throat.

"Goodbye, dear. It was fun while it lasted."

And the hand swiftly drew the blade across her delicate throat.


	3. Breaking Dreams

Seto hurried toward the figure under the lamplight. It was Nozomi, leaning against the pole. His arms seemed to take on a life of their own- he grabbed her around the waist and held her to him.

"Nozomi…?"

He pulled back and realized she was limp. He stared at her glassy eyes, frozen in an expression of fear. There was something wet on his hand, and lifting it in the lamplight, he realized it was covered in red. Blood. One look at her neck told him where it came from.

He knelt motionless, holding her to him while tears silently streamed down his face.

"No," he gasped. "Not after so long… no… Nozomi… who'd do such a thing… the one person I loved so much…"

He caught up the silk ribbon clutched in her lifeless hand. The tears rolled down ceaselessly.

"COME BACK!!!!" he screamed into the empty street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki blinked in the dim shadows. Always in the shadows, never in any kind of light. She fiddled with the now-clean blade in her hand. Funny, how she never seemed to see how beautiful blood was. Ruby red, glistening black in the moonlight. It was a good thing she'd remembered to wear latex gloves. The blade had been a real bitch to clean.

She glanced at the anguished person under the streetlight.

"Sorry, Seto," she whispered. "Much as it hurts you, it would've hurt me more if she stayed alive."

Well, competition eliminated. At least for now.

As she walked away, she tossed a blood-stained trenchcoat into a nearby dumpster, and gave the blade a backwards flip into the river. The splash it made satisfied her to the bottom of her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And breaking news for tonight, a young Japanese girl was found dead in front of the dueling shop this evening, brutally murdered. We have confirmed that she is the daughter of the Prime Minister of Japan. There is no information yet of why she was in the area at the time. No evidence linking the murderer to the victim has been found yet, but police are hopeful. They are urging anyone with information to come forward."

Seto lifted his head from his hands. "Damn," he muttered under his breath, "Damn the bastard to the bottom of hell!" He got up and paced up and down the length of the room, completely dark save for the bluish light emanating from the television. One of his servants popped his head into the room, timidly asking if the master would have something to eat, and Seto hurled one of his smaller Ming vases at the servant's head in reply. The vase hit the doorframe, shattering into a thousand pieces and sending the servant hurrying away from the door.


End file.
